


Sleep

by glasswrks



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things. Very quickly, this is a SHORT story - a one shot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story, along with any and all original characters are the sole property of the author; I think, pesky copyright laws and cannot be used without expressed permission first. I am not making a cent from it, if I did, I would buy a new computer and some other things. Very quickly, this is a SHORT story - a one shot.

* * *

Bianca tip-toed quietly into the bedroom after having spent 15 hours at work she finally made it home. She had already checked in on Miranda, smiling as she gazed at her daughters sleeping face, bringing the blanket up and kissing her good night.

She went to the dresser drawer and pulled out a set of sweat pants and a tank top and walked into the bathroom carefully closing the door before turning the light on.

She stepped toward the vanity and gazed at her reflection. She sighed. She was tired and she looked it. She quickly took off her make-up, brushed her teeth and changed her clothes, putting the dirty ones into the hamper.

Turning off the light, she opened the bathroom door blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to darkness of the room. She bit off a curse as she stepped on one of Miranda's toys. Picking it up, she placed it on the dresser and walked to the bed.

She could hear the steady breathing of her partner as she carefully slid into bed. She shivered briefly before snuggling up closer.

"You're home?" she heard.

"Yes."

Bianca found herself wrapped in a loving embrace, her head resting in the crook of the shoulder.

"We missed you."

"Shh, go back to sleep Sweetheart."

"Okay," came the muttered reply.

Bianca smiled as Lena kissed her briefly and fell back to sleep. It wasn't long afterward she followed Lena's example and drifted off with Lena's steady heartbeat reverberating in her ear.

The end.


End file.
